The present invention relates to a side imaging device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a side imaging device for a vehicle, which can reduce frictional resistance of the air when the vehicle is driven, and move a camera unit out of or into the vehicle body.
In general, a vehicle has side mirrors installed at both sides thereof. The side mirrors are installed so as to protrude from both sides of the vehicle body. Each of the side mirrors is manually folded or folded by a driving unit. A driver determines the rear situation of the vehicle based on a rear view obtained through the side mirror. The side mirror is manufactured to such a size that the rear situation of the vehicle can be sufficiently reflected in the side mirror.
However, since the conventional side mirror is manufactured to a predetermined size or more, air resistance may be increased by the side mirror when the vehicle is driven. Furthermore, since the side mirror is installed at either side of the vehicle so as to protrude at all times, the possibility that the side mirror will be damaged is increased while the sense of unity with the vehicle body is reduced. Therefore, there is a demand for a device capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2015-0129354 published on Nov. 20, 2015 and entitled “Apparatus for reducing air resistance and noise of vehicle”.